When Keyblades Rust: Until We Get It Back
by Zeff N Company
Summary: [A KHIII musing] The two knights of Radiant Garden prepare to make their final stand.


**_Background story_**:  
The Keyblade War is in place, and the worlds are once again threatened - not by the heartless, but by a wave of keyblade wielders, each and every one a reckless powerhouse in their own way.

_**"The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos upon it. I must know what this keyblade is. A key opens doors..." - Ansem**_

_**Few survivors remain now, and what remains of the worlds stands precariously in wait of King Mickey's chosen one - the boy whose name is of the sky, with courage and determination in his heart, and an overflowing destiny in his hands.**_

_**But they cannot wait forever - something has to be done meantime.**_

_**Together, Radiant Garden's defenders make their final stand.**_

* * *

_Sora, Riku and Kairi - three heroes remembered fondly as the ones who saved the worlds._

_What they left behind was a legacy.  
A legacy that awed; a legacy that inspired; a legacy that earned many successors.  
Too many successors._

_These successors boasted of their power; they claimed the flow of evil had been stemmed by their might.  
Now all they had left to fight, was each other._

_Hyne pity anyone who stood in their way._

* * *

They were ready now. All of them.

Cloud methodically buckled the gauntlets upon his arms, the rest of his armor already donned, and the buster sword in its sheath across his back. All that was left was the helm on the table - a black metal head of a wolf. Of Fenrir.

As the gauntlets clicked into place, footsteps resounded from behind him. He did not have to turn; he knew who it was.

"Cloud..."

"Have all the necessary preparations been made?"

"All is well."

"...for now, it is."

There was a silence between them as Cloud reached toward the table and took the helm in his hands. He finally turned to look upon Aerith. Over her usual pink dress was now the fateful robe of a magician; Merlin had given it to her, said that it was enchanted to help her with magic.  
If it was true, they would only know later. In the battlefields.

The battle that awaited...

"...take care of the castle, Aerith...you and Merlin."

"We will do our best."

"I know you will."

There was a time, he remembered, when he had not been this talkative. He could only wonder if all that time between - the times of the heartless, of working for Hades, of fighting Sephiroth - had changed things.

More footsteps, and soon Yuffie had joined them. She was the only one who did not change. All had happened, and Yuffie was still Yuffie. A consistency and relief that was welcome.

Cloud strode across the room, his heavy armor clinking as he took each step. He paused at the door, and met Yuffie's gaze with his own. He reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder - the girl had grown some, definitely; so much for consistency.

"Stay here...you're needed to watch Aerith's back. Both Aerith and Merlin's backs.  
"I'm counting on you."

The girl grinned broadly and nodded, pumping a fist confidently. Cloud nodded to show his approval, and then he was out of the room, moving swiftly down the hallway.

Even from here, he could hear them - the thundering footsteps, the grunts, the hissing of air against sharp metal.  
He could hear Cid suddenly cuss from below, then mutter as he resumed his work.  
He could hear his own heavy boots against the stone flooring, the clink of the metal fixtures on the helm under his arm.

Then he reached the room. There was silence in there - not a flicker of movement.

The door was unlocked.

Cloud stepped inside - there was no longer need for announcing his presence; only Yuffie did that anymore.

Leon sat near the ledge of the balcony, already in full armor with the gunblade in a holster buckled at his waist. By his side was his own helm - the silver head of a lion...no, a griever.

Cloud stopped at a respectful distance from the other. Leon showed no sign of acknowledgement, his gaze fixed upon the scenery below them.

"We're ready to move," Cloud finally spoke.

Leon was still silent, still staring out the balcony.

Cloud took a few more steps forward, and was soon next to him, sharing his view.

Below them was the grounds of Radiant Garden...what was left of Radiant Garden.

And upon those once proud grounds were the keybearers - every one a warrior with power, but without responsibility. These kids were nothing like Sora, nor were they anything close to even Organization XIII's nobodies. They were but mere hotheaded bullies with too much more power than they could ever control. Spoilt brats with dangerous tools who dared to claim themselves as "heroes".

"Ansem was right about this one; here comes the chaos, right on time," Cloud commented dryly.

Leon's face betrayed no emotion, as he nodded toward the fighters below them.  
"Do you think he's out there?"

Cloud's expression hardened slightly as he replied: "If he is, he is mine to deal with."

"Sephiroth and bunch of shiny upstarts all in one day..." Leon mused. "Think you can handle this many?"

"Well...might be tough if one more 'shiny upstart' shows up."

"Then that will have to be the one _I_ take care of."

"What, you're fighting too?"

They shared a knowing glance and smirked. It was just like old times - just like when it had been them and the heartless.

Good old times.

The fun was over now, and the smirks left their faces.

Cloud squatted by Leon and placed a hand on his armored shoulder, squeezing firmly.

"Until we get it back."

Leon turned his head, and his eyes met Cloud's gaze. His hand came up and settled on Cloud's shoulder, and he returned the gesture.

"Until we get it all back."

Then the two men rose. As one, they donned their helms, and their faces were no longer visible. Only the eyes could be seen now; and that was all that was important.

Side by side, as partners, as comrades-in-arms, and as friends, they left the room and entered the hallway.

It was time to fight again.

* * *


End file.
